


One Dies Tonight

by fictional_normalcy



Series: Spirits of Valhalla [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Confrontation, Interrogation, Whump, modern day AU, outnumbered - Freeform, prior history, thorn in one's side, unexpected death, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/pseuds/fictional_normalcy
Summary: Two trespassers in someone else’s apartment. Both enemies but seeking this person who out of sheer luck wasn’t there. Ultimately, having an encounter with an enemy means that you are overwhelmed with the desire to eliminate the other. Only one person is coming out of there alive.
Series: Spirits of Valhalla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One Dies Tonight

The door swung open, and he stumbled back a few feet as he recognized the other intruder.

“You,” He breathed. 

“Well aren’t I lucky,” He came to clasp his hands together, “to find  _ you  _ here of all places?”

He chose the wrong day to have gone looking for Dagur. The man had been off the radar for too long and Hiccup figured this was the best way to find evidence. The apartment was still in his name, the landlord knowing the lease hadn’t run out. But none of the neighbors had seen him. Although Hiccup had sworn he’d had to have come back to his home at some point. Now there was this to deal with, an enemy of his former enemy breaking into the apartment he wasn’t supposed to be in, in the first place. 

There was no time for regret, he couldn’t fathom a guess that Viggo would want to confront Dagur after what he’d done. The bitter thought creeping in saying that traitors were better dead than alive. Hiccup pulled out his gun, knowing he only had a split second to eliminate this person before he seized the opportunity to do likewise. However he’d only cocked the weapon when the other crossed the threshold, three other men in close company. He no longer had a clear shot, and only a table and couch to take cover behind should the men choose to fire their own weapons. 

“What are you doing here?” He said as harshly as he could.

“I believe the same as you. We are looking for the person who dwells in this apartment.” He tilted his head. “Considering what I’ve walked into, our efforts were fruitless.”

Hiccup swallowed. Of course he was right, and Viggo would take whatever fell into his hands. Always having a handle on the situation, one slip-up and he would pull the rug from underneath you.They were three stories up, the nearest window to him not leading to a fire escape. One of the men shut the door. The bedroom was closest to Viggo, and Hiccup was not keen on racing into the bathroom. He was cornered.

“Then you can see.” His hand never wavered on the weapon. “He’s not here, so the both of us will need to come back later.” 

“Given that I’m already here, I can take this viable opportunity to converse with the person who has been disrupting my business for over a year with the help of their intrusive organization. You have nowhere to go my dear Hiccup.”

_ Great minds think alike,  _ he thought slyly. A bullet in a crucial area and he would eliminate the very same man who he had been trying to defeat for so long. They both had a similar intent, and Hiccup wasn’t going down easy.

“Take your best shot!” Bracing his stance he pressed the trigger. 

It should’ve been easy to make the mark with his enemy in close quarters. He wasn’t a stranger to firing a gun. But his mind and body were in two different places. The bullet streaked toward Viggo. He was rewarded with his cry of pain only for one of his own to follow shortly afterward. The gun quivered in his hand as Hiccup looked down to see his sleeve cut with a wound already seeping blood. Two men swooped forward, and he saw the glint of a knife being pulled out. 

He dropped to one knee and with a sweep of his arm knocked one off his feet. Hiccup had doven forward to chance another shot at Viggo when his arm was seized and pinned behind his back. 

“Drop the weapon.” The man holding him hissed. 

Hiccup was forced upright, but the weapon was still aimed in Viggo’s direction. The blood from his injury had slithered down his arm, now having reached his hand and beginning to leak on the gun. For now, he’d bide his time until there was an opening. Relieving his arm, it sagged to his side, the object clattering to the floor. He took in a steady breath, the man releasing his arm but staying too close for comfort.

“You thought three men was enough to handle Dagur?”

“You came alone.” Viggo responded.

“I didn’t come with the intent to kill him.” 

“And what if he’d done the same to you as he did to my business?”

“I only wanted to know his whereabouts. Dagur acted of his own accord. He did it with no regards to my organization.”

“Aren’t you bitter about it? He blew up one of my facilities, one that some of your employees were present in. There were casualties weren’t there?”

“I didn’t come to kill him.” Hiccup repeated again.

He had no idea what Viggo knew in relations between him and Dagur. But in the year that he had been engaging this enemy, Viggo had to know he wasn’t a killer. No, he couldn’t be thinking about this now. It’d only give the enemy motivation to beat it out of him.

“Then why come with a gun?” 

He laughed bitterly. “Because you never know what you might encounter.”

His shot had done some damage, judging from the tear in Viggo’s shirt and how his hand was clutching his shoulder. The bullet had strayed, must have only grazed the skin. 

“I’d like to know your train of thought that brought you here tonight.” He pulled out a beige colored rag and pressed it to the bleeding wound. 

“He hasn’t surfaced in three weeks, not since the bomb. No sightings, best I could guess is he’s off the grid. I knew he must’ve at least paid a visit here to gather preparations to go into hiding.”

“How do you know he isn’t plotting his own nefarious plot?”

“I dealt with him when he was involved with you. I know what he’s capable of, soon enough I’d find evidence if he was planning something.”

“Dagur is too dangerous of an adversary to be left alone Hiccup. You can never tell what that deranged man is thinking.”

“Noted,” He glared, “but it’s not in my hands to seek him out and deliver his death. If you wanted him dead you’re extremely late to have infiltrated his apartment.”

“My own evidence, is that he’s switched sides.” He took two steps in Hiccup’s direction. “However there’s no simple thing as quitting when you work for me. In a drastic measure he disappeared, but not without leaving a message. I believe he meant to leave it for you as well.”

“Yeah because a bombing spells out  _ I’m a good guy now please accept me _ . It was still a crime nonetheless.”

“He has a sister, doesn’t he?”

He suddenly felt cold.  _ Too close.  _ What had Dagur spilled, oh what an idiot he was-

“He always talked about her, the young thing who he deeply cared about. That was his reasoning, accepting that job to make sure she was okay. Heather, I believe her name was. Have you talked to her?”

“She cut off contact after she found out he was working there. I don’t think he reached out to her.”

“There were two people I overheard him speak fondly of.”

Oh gods he  _ was  _ screwed. As long as he didn’t know that part of his past, then he could deal with it.

“His sister, and you.”

“Why would he be talking about me?” He played coy. 

“How do you think I came to find it was your organization in the first place? He knows you personally, saying that any interaction with you would leave anyone reeling. Thanks to him I knew to prepare for your invasions. How to respond to your obstructions.”

_ Did he say how he knew me like that?  _ He wondered. 

“Was he one of the only ones to see you without that mask? Encountered him that many times that he could relay what you were capable of?” His voice lowered.

“You also knew that Dagur was prone to fantasies. How do you know what he told wasn’t just fabrication?”

“Over the past year you’ve proven to be a worthy adversary. I find what he says to be true.” 

“Oh great you listened to the words of a madman.”

“He’ll get what’s coming to him.” He looked at the other men. “See what you can find in his bedroom.”

“There hasn’t been anything disturbed. If he ever did return there’s nothing to distinguish where he was heading to next.” 

Two disappeared into the bedroom. If they would find anything, it wouldn’t have them get any closer to finding Dagur. They’d discover Hiccup’s relation to Dagur beyond what was already known. 

“So his sister is the best way of finding him. He still cares about her,” He donned a small smile, “and has some sort of obsession with you, my dear Hiccup.”

“I have known him for longer than when he was employed under the Hunters.” He deigned to admit, taking a step back. “It may have been my own actions that caused him to turn to you.”

“He’s been running from you?”

“Clear enough since he isn’t here.”

“Then your information is what I need to track him down.”

“I’m not giving you anything.” 

“Your organization has his past interests, others he may have kept in contact with. You are here because you had his address.”

“We also have a similar file on you, but you’re not going to run from us are you?”

Then Viggo closed the distance between them. The rag had been tucked into his shirt, and his hand wrapped around Hiccup’s injured arm. He cowered in the enemy’s grip, his arm now beginning to flare with newly ignited pain. Their breaths were shared, and Hiccup could only think of wanting to get away from him.

“I have no intent on running. Yet just like Dagur, you don’t have the desire to kill me.” 

“Criminals deserve to be kept behind bars,  _ especially you _ .”

“With what you’ve done against me, then you merit the same.”

“Do you intend to do so?” He whispered.

“No. I want you to give me access to your file on Dagur.”

“Not happening.”

His grip began to tighten around his wounded arm, and amidst the burning pain Hiccup found himself leaning against his enemy, knees buckling and the both of them sinking to the floor until Viggo’s face hovered over his own.

“Once he’s dead, I can make sure his body is never found. There is a reason you were looking for him. Would you like that courtesy?” 

“I was trying to find him, so that justice would be dealt,” He groaned, “but he could still be redeemed in the eyes of his sister.”

Unexpectedly he felt something pressed to his side, screaming as the gunshot rang around them. Viggo released his arm, allowing him to lean back and clutch at his side.Trying his best to breathe and keep from passing out, Hiccup hardly noticed when Viggo’s fingers dipped inside his pocket. His bloodied fingers coming to hold Hiccup’s identification card.

“I think this will do nicely.” He said as he stood up. 

“Nuh-hn-n-no,” He stuttered.

“Gentlemen, we have what we need,” Viggo stared down at his victim, “let us make our exit.”

As the door clicked shut, Hiccup’s breaths began to quicken. He wouldn’t stay conscious for much longer. He needed medical assistance, rapidly. Digging his hand to his side as best he could to stem the flow, he slowly climbed to his feet. Beginning to sway the moment he tried to move forward. His free hand grabbed at the phone on the table, the effort done with so much force the charging station clattered off the surface. His hip leaning against the edge, his fingers stabbed in the numbers.  _ Thank the gods Dagur had gotten a home phone _ .

“Hello?”

“Astrid,” He then groaned, “it’s Hiccup. I don’t have much time, please li-list-en to me.”

“Hiccup are you okay, what’s-”

“Grimborn broke into Dagur’s apartment. He stole my, nghh, credentials. Get Heather somewhere safe, I don’t know,” His vision had started to darken, “where he’s heading first.”

“Have you been hurt?” She asked urgently.

“Shot,” He managed to say before he hung up.

Both hands went to press at the wound. When shot, you couldn’t succumb to unconsciousness. You probably wouldn’t wake up afterward. He could only hope that the gang could act in time. 

{#(^&?@\\}

She’d sent three of their recruits to take Heather into custody and get her to safety. Luckily she still kept in contact with Hiccup so her whereabouts where consistently updated. Before they’d left she ordered Fishlegs to disable Hiccup’s access card. Accompanying her in the aircraft to Dagur’s apartment were three others. One hand on the steering staff, her other hand thumbed the number to the authorities. 

“Hello, I’d like to report shots fired at the Vanaheim apartment complex, apartment 1912 and paramedics also sent as well, I have reason to believe an agent was injured.”

“Already on route,” A high-pitched voice responded, “officers have been dispatched as well. I’ll update them of the apartment number, and you are?”

“Agent Hofferson, please let them know we’ll be arriving on the scene as well.”

They set down twelve minutes later, luckily the lot at a nearby store was empty. The other agents were at Astrid’s heels as she speed-walked toward the complex. Their leader was in danger, they had to get there as soon as possible. All four of them flashed their IDs to the officer posed at the barricade and made their way inside.

“Agent Hofferson, what an unfortunate time to meet again.” Called in greeting.

“Detective Winger, how are you?” She held out her hand to shake with the woman.

“Seeing as we’ll all be involved, you can call me Mala if you’d like.”

She nodded. “What’s there to report?”

She didn’t see a body anywhere, although the pools of blood were enough to unnerve her. Wonder what condition Hiccup was left in. 

“A break-in gone wrong, at first sight.”

“How did you wind up here?” Mala’s partner made his way around a discarded bloody phone to them.

“We were called from that very phone.” She pointed.

“So Haddock managed to contact you.” Throk said grimly.

“You found him?”

“We were called when there’d been reports of shots fired. We’ve been informed this is Dagur Oswaldson’s apartment, but he wasn’t present when we arrived. Only your leader was.”

“Hiccup said that Grimborn had broken in.”

“I thought his name was Hayden.” Throk frowned.

“We call him Hiccup, nickname from when we were kids.” Snotlout responded.

“So you two were the ones to find him? How is he?”

“Unconscious when we arrived, but still had a faint pulse. He’s on his way to the hospital as we speak. However,” Mala sighed, “he’d already been bleeding out for quite some time, gunshot wound to the gut. There’s no telling whether or not he’ll survive.” 

“Well we do have a suspect, if Haddock was able to report Grimborn.” 

_ She’d told him not to come on his own, but Hiccup had insisted. Saying that if by chance Dagur were there when he arrived. He’d try to talk him into coming back to their organization.  _

“How many shots were reported?” Eret asked from another corner of the room.

“Two calls came in, saying they didn’t know which apartment, but that they heard a single shot. A neighbor said upon our arrival that they heard the same sound twice but they weren’t able to pinpoint it the first time.”

“Weapons left behind?” He asked.

“Single gun covered in blood, further investigation will tell us whose it was.” Throk waved over the officer who held the evidence.

“That’s Hiccup’s.” Snotlout confirmed. “We carry the same type.”

“Why would Agent Haddock be in a fugitive’s apartment?” Mala asked.

“And why would Viggo Grimborn choose to show his face?” 

Astrid glanced at a line of droplets, dreading the words about to come out of her mouth.

“Dagur and Hiccup, have personal history. His sister involved too. He asked us to take her into our protective custody during the call.”

“Viggo would have been here for revenge toward Dagur for the bombing.” Eret said. 

“Personal history?” Throk raised an eyebrow.

Snotlout stepped in for this one. “They’re all siblings.”

“What?” Mala gave a short laugh.

“Their parents were close friends.” Astrid explained.

Camicazi’s phone suddenly rang, and she excused herself, making her way out of the apartment while holding the device to her ear. Astrid hoped it was in regards to Hiccup’s identity and/or condition.

“One day Dagur’s and his sister’s father disappeared, their mother having died years prior. Dagur brought his sister to the Haddock’s doorstep, and they were raised together ever since.”

“But according to our records he’s listed as Oswaldson.”

“When Dagur moved out upon reaching 18, he started using his former name instead. But the both of them are Haddocks.”

“I have news.” Camicazi peeked her head at the doorway, holding the cell phone in front of her.

Gesturing for the agents to come into the hallway. Once Eret, Astrid, and Snotlout were gathered in a small huddle, she spoke.

“It was the hospital. Luckily our call had helped them identify our leader.”

“And?” Snotlout demanded.

She glanced down at the phone again. “He didn’t make it. The damage was too severe.” 

  
  
  



End file.
